


The Lady Killer

by FalCatrecon



Category: Jago & Litefoot (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: The case began with a surprising arrival to Litefoot’s residence. Jago, of course, had paid him a visit, but that was not the surprising part, if anything, that was normalcy. No, it was the frantic tapping at his door around midday that was the unusual bit. He had opened the door to find a young man on the other side, looking supremely worried and harried. Litefoot had politely invited him in and to his drawing room for a small spot of tea to calm his nerves, and ostensibly get Jago into the conversation as well. Once the man had taken a long, shakey sip of tea, Litefoot finally asked what had brought him there.The young man took a deep breath. “Thank you. Word is on the street you two can solve odd crimes and such. My girl has gone missing.” He looked down into his tea forlornly. “Which I’ve gone to the cops of course, but… Well, me and Sylvia, just lost a couple of friends to something in the streets and we’d heard noises of another couple being done-in in the same fashion.”
Relationships: Henry Gordon Jago/George Litefoot, Leela/Ellie Higson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Lady Killer

The case began with a surprising arrival to Litefoot’s residence. Jago, of course, had paid him a visit, but that was not the surprising part, if anything, that was normalcy. No, it was the frantic tapping at his door around midday that was the unusual bit. He had opened the door to find a young man on the other side, looking supremely worried and harried. Litefoot had politely invited him in and to his drawing room for a small spot of tea to calm his nerves, and ostensibly get Jago into the conversation as well. Once the man had taken a long, shakey sip of tea, Litefoot finally asked what had brought him there.

The young man took a deep breath. “Thank you. Word is on the street you two can solve odd crimes and such. My girl has gone missing.” He looked down into his tea forlornly. “Which I’ve gone to the cops of course, but… Well, me and Sylvia, just lost a couple of friends to something in the streets and we’d heard noises of another couple being done-in in the same fashion.”

A flask was offered in front of him from Jago’s hands. “Poor mis-I mean-lad, looks like you need a spot of fortification.” Jago grimaced slightly at himself for his slipup. It was obvious he was trying his best to be a proper dandy, saying otherwise wasn’t rightly done. He had no business prying into his life past this current trouble. “What is your name, anyway?”

“Charles. And thank you.” He accepted the flask, taking a small swig from it before handing it back. His smile was slightly askew. “That bit there, I suspect it might be part of it, which worries me it’s human and the cops ain’t gonna do a thing. The other two couples, they were girls, all told.” Charles shook his head. “Since I’ve been…” He gestured at himself. “For over a decade now, we figured we’d be safe from whatever it was.”

Litefoot nodded, tapping his chin in thought. “Not all the cops think poorly on such things, but I do get your meaning.” He lightly patted Jago’s knee as if accenting his point before continuing to talk. “The best place to start is the last place you two were together.”

Jago had froze up at the touch to his knee. Did Litefoot mean anything of it? He certainly had made the action seem important to the gentleman across from them, as if he had meant they were similar. While Jago did want so desperately for that to be true, all told Litefoot had never quite expressed affection in a way he could interpret as such. An idea came to Jago, which was at once both comforting and disappointing. It sounded as if whatever this thing was, creature or human, preyed on same sex couples, so perhaps Litefoot simply was building their cover, a way to attract it. It had an unfortunate sense about it, so he supposed he’d play along.

Their guest’s face suffused with a soft blush at Litefoot’s question. “Well, the last place we went…” Charles shook his head and took a deep breath. “The place is Cindy’s Oddities. It’s… hard to describe in polite company. They sell items to help with certain activities.” The blush deepened and he downed the remainder of his tea in embarrassment.

Jago politely offered the teapot for a refill, which Charles gladly took. “I think I heard of the place. Some of the dancing girls go there for… things.” He shrugged. “I don’t know exactly what, mind you. They aren’t about to disclose their dalliances with me, and I am not about to pry.” He had however overheard, quite by accident, what the place had sold. It had piqued his curiosity a bit because it wasn’t just for the ladies either. He chanced a glance at Litefoot, who’s eyebrows had raised as if offended, but that beginning of a smile echoed his grin when he scented adventure. Which always worried Jago, but this time it gave him his own small thrill. He was sure the grin was over the mystery, but he could pretend it was over the location and have a small measure of hope, no matter how false it might turn out to be.

Litefoot couldn’t help the smile, not really. A mystery was afoot, as it were, and he always enjoyed digging in. He began to speak but another sharp knock at the door interrupted him. He started to stand to answer the door for the newest visitor. “Excus-” Another near thundering echo of noise as Leela practically threw herself down the stair. She took two seconds to straighten her top that had ridden up slightly at her activity before pulling open the door with a bright smile.

He watched Leela greet Ellie, for it was she on the other side of the door. He was baffled a bit at why she hadn’t rushed down for Charles’ knock. She either had the hearing of a rabbit or had been watching out the front window again. He shook his head with a soft smile and turned back to Charles. “You would do best to go back to your place and stay out of danger. Likely whatever it is takes its victims off the street, and even if it tries otherwise a sturdy locked door does wonders for most of the beasties that haunt our nights.”

Charles stood up and took each of their hands in turn to shake. “Please save my Syl, she’s the world to me.” He turned and gave a polite bow to the girls before slipping out the door.

Ellie half-curtsied in return, Leela giving a companionable nod. As soon as he was out the door Ellie headed straight to the pair, barely restrained curiosity evident on her face. “So what’s the newest problem?”

Litefoot grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye that Jago certainly recognized, and at the moment was starting to lament. “Would you two care to join us on an outing?”

\------------------

Jago was certain he was supposed to be the more liberal and open of the pair, yet he certainly felt mortified stepping into the doors of Cindy’s Oddities with Ellie and Leela in tow. He never would have imagined Litefoot would ask those two to come here with them of all places. He trailed after Litefoot as he wandered into the shop, mildly comforted by the fact Ellie was a shade of red herself, half hiding behind Leela as the bolder woman immediately dragged her towards various items and asking a flurry of questions that he politely ignored as best he could.

He nearly bumped into the back of Litefoot as the other man had stopped at a display. Oh, right. They had to pretend to be shoppers for the creature’s sake. He peeked over Litefoot’s shoulder, rather curious just what had gotten his attention. It was a rack of various lotions and lubricants, each priced accordingly. In all his years he actually managed to recognize most of them. Hell, he was certain he had used a few.

Suddenly he realized Litefoot’s eyes were on him. “My experience is a bit limited, the last time I used anything of this sort was back during school. I recognize some, but most of these,” He waved a bit at a good portion of the display, “I am unsure of. Do you have an opinion?”

“I…” Jago suddenly found himself unable to summon his ability to elucidate. He knew precisely why, of course, and it was rather vexing. He certainly wouldn’t normally feel embarrassed talking to the shopkeeper as it was already understood they were in such a shop. But talking to _Litefoot_ about this, well. Somehow that made all the difference. He finally broke eye contact to stare at the wares before them, trying his best to pull himself together. At least they had his favored brand. “Personally, I recommend this one.” He pointed. “It is smooth in it’s slickness and yet has a pleasant enough odor compared to most others.” He could feel himself growing red again with each word, but they were still flowing now the dam had broken. “While there are a few that smell, and sometimes taste, much better, they use a particular type of oil that ends up making, ah, places rather sensitive in an uncomfortable sort of way.” He could see Litefoot’s eyebrow raise at ‘taste’, but instead pointed at the more flowery ones to accent his statement. “The others tend to be made with animal products, and while rather slick do tend to smell… meaty.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Then it will work just fine.” Litefoot reached out and took the small jar with a smile. “It sounds as if it comes highly recommended.” Jago stared for a moment at the now empty spot on the shelf. It was small change in price for sure to cover their supposed hidden life, but he hadn’t quite expected it to be bought.

He finally turned to follow Litefoot to the counter where a rather lovely young lady was waiting, likely the Cindy who’s oddities these were. The jar was set lightly on the surface with a soft smile of Litefoot’s. She grinned back. “Is this all you’ll be wanting?”

Litefoot began to nod when Leela strode up, dumping a rather impressive length on the counter that trailed leather straps. “I would like this.” She stood a long moment before remembering her half-formed manners. “Please.”

Jago could see that Ellie was a deep shade of red and politely did not meet her gaze, not that she was looking anywhere but at the floor. While he wouldn’t comment aloud, he had to admit that he couldn’t rightly be surprised that Leela had taken to such proclivities once they had been explained, especially with Ellie. He had never had a proper conversation with Ellie where she and Leela stood, but unless Ellie was in a similar boat as he, likely this proved it. He glanced at the lubricant on the counter. Well, Leela was a bit more straightforward so they probably had established such already a while back.

Litefoot didn’t bat an eye, only giving the strap-on a curious once-over as he moved it closer to Cindy. “I will admit I haven’t seen one of these since college. I do believe Joan would agree with your choice.” He looked back to the shopkeeper. “This as well then.”

That sparked two important questions for Jago. One, who was Joan, and two, just what exactly did Litefoot _do_ in college? He was still pondering those questions, his mind wandering to rather interesting places as Litefoot paid for their purchases. Leela cheerfully took the bag and headed out the door with Litefoot in tow. Jago followed behind, matching pace with Ellie.

She leaned over and nudged him with a twitch of a smile. “Looks like you might have some fun tonight, Mr. Jago.”

Jago’s already rather improper thoughts of what young Litefoot had been getting up to immediately fell into what _he_ could be doing to Litefoot. “ _Ellie!_ ” He admonished her, a shade of red. “You really shouldn’t be quite so lude, especially considering…” He gestured vaguely towards Leela. “You have no room to talk.”

It was her turn to color, but she shrugged all the same. “She’s been pestering me with such questions for ages. About time she saw one in person.” Ellie tilted her head towards Litefoot. “I thought you two were dancing around everything?”

“Ah.” Jago’s hands began to tangle with themselves and he stopped meeting her eyes. “Well. This is for a case, after all.”

“Oh poor Mr. Jago! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make assumptions.” She patted his shoulder comfortingly as they continued to trail behind their companions.

He started to reply when a sharp pain bloomed at the back of his head and everything went dark.

\----------

Jago kept his eyes closed as he came to, the pain still throbbing behind his ear. His wrists were aching in what felt like rope. He really should stop being the one captured. There was a warm body next to him, and it shifted in place. A soft whisper was in his ear. “Mr. Jago?”

He huffed a quiet sigh. At least it was Ellie. His reply was just as soft. “Awake. In pain, but here.”

“It was the creature I think. I didn’t see anything, did you?” Jago opened his eyes, but all he could see was the barest shape in the dark.

He started to shake his head, but the pain rattled again at the movement. It wasn’t like she could see him in the dark anyway. “Not in the least. I’m not quite sure if I wish it to be the creature or not at this point.”

She shifted more, her arms tugging a bit at the ropes. He could almost see the frown of concentration. “They tied these good. Not sure I can get out.”

His fingers barely could reach his knot, but it felt a tiny bit familiar. “Back to back please.” Ellie quickly complied so he could reach her hands. It was a fairly standard and simple knot, tightly tied since they had been unconscious. He did still manage to wrestle it loose enough for Ellie’s smaller hands to easily slip through. “Got it!”

“Amazing Mr. Jago!” Ellie quietly cheered as she wriggled her way out of the remainder of the bonds. She began to stand up, but immediately sat back down at the sound of a gruff voice echoing from beyond their spot.

“You’re the first to find me.” The silhouette was gnarled and gangly, but Jago couldn’t quite make out any details just yet. The answering voice however, he knew all too well.

“Your trail was quite easy for my friend here to follow.” Litefoot’s words were confident and strong. “I do believe you have someone of ours.” There was a tap from Litefoot’s cane, his way of showing mild impatience.

The captor simply laughed. “You do not deserve them back. Such immoral practices and those who follow them should be scrubbed from this earth.”

Even Jago could hear Leela’s growl at that. “Better than whatever practices gave birth to you. What happened, you get dropped on your head?” Ellie quietly snorted in laughter. While neither could see her, Jago was certain she was brandishing her blade in the direction of the creature. 

Litefoot’s calm tones filtered over. “There is nothing immoral about it. And even if you could somehow construe that, I am fairly certain murder is a bit worse than simply loving someone.”

The figure stepped away from them, presumably towards the rescuers. “You do not love him. Nor you her.”

“I do.” The words were sharp from Litefoot, echoed also from Leela. Jago earned an elbow in his ribs he barely felt. He was sure that Ellie was grinning at him, but he was a bit distracted.

Did Litefoot really feel that? Or was it for this charade? Not that they needed to pretend anymore, having cornered the killer. He stared hard in the direction of Litefoot’s voice, as if the darkness could reveal the truth of the matter. It didn’t. “....Corks.”

“Are we done?” Leela was sounding more impatient by the minute.

“He has said he is the killer, so I suppose we are.” The words were flippant, and Jago could just see him shrug softly and turn away. 

Leela’s resulting laugh was low and predatory. The huntress had been let off her leash. It did not take long, the creature’s scream cut quickly short. She never really played with her prey, not when it was so weak and stupid.

As soon as it was over Ellie got their attention and Jago was quickly cut free of his own bonds. He was still a bit in shock, not quite sure how to go about addressing the newest bit of information he had learned. Litefoot checked him over, assessing damage. He had a slight bump but nothing serious, though he was a bit quieter than usual. 

They ultimately found the girl, Syliva, in a back room still alive. The killer had stayed true to form, keeping her as bait and waiting to kill the pair together. Ellie and Leela volunteered to escort her back to Charles. As Ellie and Leela headed out, Ellie leaned and whispered in his ear. “I think you should tell him.” She winked. “And maybe do some different kind of dancing.”

Jago swatted at her in mock scandal. “You watch your words young lady!” It did at least snap him out of his mind and he smiled as she helped lead Sylvia towards home. He really _should_ say something.

\---------

They sat comfortably in Litefoot’s parlor, tea delicately set on the table next to them. Jago had purposefully sat in the chair next to Lifefoot rather than across from him as a guest normally would have, but was starting to feel less and less confident of his action as time went on. Litefoot seemed quite comfortable in the lull of conversation, but it was driving Jago up a wall. He cleared his throat. “I… Well.” He huffed a sigh. There were so many ways of saying so many things, but this one particular set of words was escaping him. “Was what you said real? What I mean to say is…” He took a quick sip of tea to cover another bluster of frustration at himself before accidentally clanking the cup rather loudly against the saucer. “Am I really like that, for you?” Not that he wanted to get his hopes up.

Litefoot turned to look at Jago consideringly, though he did seem a touch surprised. “I’ve said you are important to me many times before this case. What makes you doubt it now?”

“No no, I know you and I are close. That wasn’t the question.” He gave himself a pause as he placed the tea very carefully back down on the table in a sort of penance for the bumbling a moment ago. “Do you… do you really _love_ me?”

A soft smile spread across Litefoot’s face, and he carefully set his own service down. “Dear boy, I’m surprised that you have to ask at this late in the game. I thought I was rather clear on the subject.”

“Yes, well. I thought that was all part of the cover.” Jago frowned slightly, looking at his hands, twisting nervously in his lap. “You know, a way to get the creature’s attention to focus on you.”

Litefoot sighed, wishing for once that it hadn’t been a monster that gave them their personal revelations. This wasn’t quite how he had hoped Jago would learn. To be fair, he had hoped that the man would have figured it out on his own, though at the same time, Litefoot knew all too well that Jago sometimes needed the obvious pointed out. He placed his hand on Jago’s, trying to help calm his nerves. “How much plainer do I need to say it?”

His hands stopped moving, though he continued to stare, though now at Litefoot’s hand in particular. Touch was not something he commonly did unless they were in danger of some sort. “That’s the rub. You _haven’t_.” He finally looked up to meet Litefoot’s eyes. “You’ve said something similar many ways over, but all of that could be said of a rather good friend. What am I to you?”

Litefoot looked back, proper surprise on his face this time. He had thought… but as he tried to remember he realized that no, he really had not been quite so open as he had thought. He pulled his hand back and stood up.

Jago slumped in on himself, muttering almost under his breath. “Pushed a bit too far. Sorry.” There was a reason he had never approached the subject so brashly before. He valued Litefoot immensely, his friendship and time spent together, and it seemed he had to go and ruin it.

A hand under his chin surprised him, and he looked up to Litefoot, now even closer, standing over him. “Oh Henry, I do have to apologize. I have been remiss in my words.” The hand shifted to rest softly against his cheek, and he leaned a little bit more forward as if to further underline his words. “You are the most important person in the world to me. I care very deeply for you.” Jago watched as a ever so faint pink washed on his cheeks. “That is to say, I love yo-”

His last word was cut off as Jago pulled him down the rest of the way, kissing him soundly. Litefoot froze in surprise and Jago immediately let go, backing further into his chair. “Sorry. Sorry again. I… I don’t know what came over me.” He could feel his face deepen to a dark blush of his own. He had been overcome with emotions, that’s what it had been, but he wasn’t even sure Litefoot wanted any sort of attention like that. For as long as Jago had known him, he never had shown interest in someone for that sort of thing. Or even if showing interest, had never actually gone and _done_ such a thing.

Litefoot watched Jago’s contriteness for a moment, surprised. He supposed he shouldn’t be, it was an action born of Jago’s impulsiveness and physicality. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want it, quite the contrary. The simple fact was, that just wasn’t what someone did in any semblance of polite society. Or so was the pattern he had fallen into. Rigid rules had made up quite a bit of his day to day life and the break in such niceties was one of the myriad of reasons he adored the man in front of him. Who he had left wallowing in his assumed mistake for far too long. He closed the gap once more, pressing his lips back to Jago’s softly. “Do not apologize for showing your affection.” He lightly kissed his forehead in turn. “I should have been a bit more obvious, but… well, Henry, you are someone I cherish and did not wish to lose.”

Jago nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “And I you, George. Our time spent together I did not feel was worth the risk.” He reached out tentatively, taking Litefoot’s hand with a rueful smile. “Though now I do wish I had been more impulsive sooner.”

Stealing another kiss, Litefoot smiled. “Well then, I believe we have years to make up for.” 

A glass vial was placed into Jago’s hand. He couldn’t help his blush at the reminder of their outing, but smiled right back. “I think we do.”


End file.
